Three patients with hemophilia A will be studied after receiving a purified factor VIII product which has been pasteurized to eliminate viruses. Virus-inactivation is tested in patients by monitoring percent of nominal factor VIII found in the blood after administration and by determining half-life. Patients will receive IV factor VIII and 8 post- infusion samples for factor VIII clotting activity will be obtained.